Choose Me
by ziva2012
Summary: A Jack and Sam romance, what else? Not much plot but a lot of smut. Season 1. First posted in 2007.
1. Chapter 1

"Choose Me" by Ziva

The cafeteria at the SGC was buzzing with the news; today would be the first time that a team would go through the stargate to another planet!

Samantha Carter, Doctor of Astrophysics, expert on wormholes, sat watching the group at another table, wishing she was one of them.

The group consisted of: Dr. Daniel Jackson, linguist and doctor of archaeology; Army Sgt. Marie Sanchez, the Army's answer to Sam Carter; Marine Sgt. Charles Kawalsky, weapons expert; Air Force Major Antonio Ferretti, pilot and all around nice guy; and their leader, Air Force Lt. Col. Jack O'Neill, one of the most highly-decorated Air Force pilots living or dead.

They were SG-1, the SGC's first team chosen...the people who would make history...at least for those who were allowed to know about the stargate program.

The SGC was run by the military, and only a few highly-placed individuals, like the President, his chief advisor, the heads of the various armed forces...and of course those people who worked here...knew about the top-secret, underground base in Colorado and what went on here.

Sam, as everyone but her parents called her, was envious of them. She would have loved to have been chosen to go through the gate, but she was not military. And unlike Dr. Jackson, she had no field experience nor weapons training. She sighed as she hoped for the thousandth time, that one day any civilian with the passion to explore would be permitted to go through a wormhole to distant stars.

"What's the matter," the petite brunette asked as she sat down across from Sam, laying a paper napkin across her lap. She wore a white lab coat over a blue Air Force uniform skirt and blouse, and she had an air of authority about her that Sam envied.

'Why can't I be more like Janet,' Sam thought as she scooped up another spoonful of blueberry Jello, her cornflower-blue eyes focusing on Janet's pretty face.

"Nothing. Just star gazing," Sam told her, her eyes going back to the people at the far table.

"Them? They're nothing, Sam. You're the one who made the damned thing work! You're the reason they are going to have the experience of a lifetime, and you shouldn't forget that!"

Janet glanced over at the table where Colonel Jack O'Neill and his team sat, talking animatedly among themselves. She had always thought Jack was hot. In fact she still did. At one time she had even wished that he would take an interest in her. But as time passed, and she heard more and more about his sex-capades, she knew he wasn't the man for her.

He was too hell-bent on experiencing life, and for him that meant facing new challenges at work and in his personal life. And once he conquered a challenge, and it no longer held his interest, he was off looking for a new one.

The sad fact was that to Jack O'Neill women were nothing more than another challenge, and Janet didn't want to be one of his conquests. But he certainly was one fine looking man, and a part of her would always wonder what it would be like to sleep with him.

With the determination that had made her a Major in the Air Force and CMO of the base at the young age of 32, she pushed her foolish thoughts about Jack O'Neill out of her head and listened to what Sam had to say.

"...but knowing that doesn't make me feel any better. I just wanna do something exciting in my life, something that doesn't involve twelve-hour days in a lab!"

Sam knew that Janet was right; she should be proud of her accomplishments, and she was really WAS proud deep down inside. But still there was that nagging feeling that life was passing by, and she was really just a bystander and not a participant.

And then there was Jack O'Neill...the man who filled her night time-fantasies and her day-time musings. She had noticed him when he first came into the program four months ago. After all, what woman in their right mind could have seen him and not wondered what it would be like to be intimate with him!

With his unruly hair, sticking up like he'd just gotten out of bed, his dark chocolate eyes and his impish grin, he had every female on base pining for him. And then there was that tall, lean body that Sam figured could probably go all night without breaking a sweat. Combine all that with those adorable dimples and his air of self-confidence, and what you got was a man who was a walking, talking sexual fantasy!

Sam remembered the first time she had seen _the man_. It had been right after she had gotten the gate to maintain a stable wormhole for more than just a few minutes. She had figured out that the jarring vibrations coming from the giant, twelve-foot high ring were being magnified ten-fold by ricocheting off the walls of the underground bunker.

After weeks of working on a plan to dampen these vibrations, Sam had come up with a cushioning system...a system of grips that held the gate in place while allowing it to vibrate freely, thus eliminating much of the harmful tremors. She had also designed a sort of vibration-absorbing interior wall for the gate room, which helped alleviate the bouncing back of the shock waves.

General George Hammond, the commander of the base, had led SG-1 on a tour of the base, and the gate room was last on their agenda that day. The gate was activated and everyone stood there looking at the shimmering puddle. Sam stood at the back of the room, next to the emergency panel, just in case she had to shut off the power to the gate.

Jack stepped away from the group and went to stand at the top of the ramp, his feet apart, his arms reaching out with fingers extended to touch the event horizon. He looked positively fearless! And in his dress blues he had looked every bit the hero she had heard he was, and Sam's body had tingled all over.

"Hey! Earth to Sam!" Janet tapped her on the wrist with a manicured finger, and Sam blinked twice before shifting her eyes from Jack to Janet.

"What?"

"I said," Janet repeated patiently, "how would you like to come to my place on Saturday? I'm having a little get together for some of the SGC personnel. I thought we could all use a little fun and relaxation."

"Oh, sure! I'd love to come," Sam answered, thinking that even a party with her co-workers would be preferable to her usual boring weekends.

Oh, sure she loved working on her vintage Indian motor cycle and riding it, but other than that, she usually spent her weekends working on something for the SGC that really wasn't that pressing.

In fact, now that she had solved the vibration problem and SG-1 was set to go through the gate to another planet, all she had to do was wait for her first big assignment! She hoped they'd be bringing back plenty of wonderful technology for her to take apart and study!

"Good! Then I'll expect you about three! Oh, and I should probably tell you that besides my staff, I've invited your lab assistants, Dr. Lee and his staff...and SG-1. I thought it would be nice to mix in a few more military."

Sam sucked in a quick breath, intending to rescind her acceptance of Janet's invitation. To her great surprise and horror, she felt some of the Jell-O getting sucked into her trachea. And it was just about the same time that Jack and his team were passing her table as they left the cafeteria. Sam coughed once and grabbed her throat, as her face turned beet red. Seeing her obvious distress, Janet reached out a hand to her, but Jack was quicker.

"Don't panic. I've got you," he said with confidence.

He had grabbed her by one arm and hauled her up out of her chair, stepping behind her and wrapping his arms around her middle. With fists pressed into her stomach just below her ribcage, he was about to squeeze when Sam slapped his hands vigorously and tried to pry them off her.

"NO! I'm all right now...really," she managed to say, before coughing five or six times into the napkin she clutched in her hand. The last thing she wanted to do was hurl blue junks of Jell-O everywhere, but if she'd been truthful, she didn't feel too well.

Jack quickly let go of her and stepped to her side.

She glanced up at him through teary eyes, but when his eyes met hers, she let hers drop to the table. The members of his team patted him on the back for his gallantry, wished her well, and urged him to come along with them, but Jack stayed there with a curious look on his face as the others left the big room.

Only Dr. Daniel Jackson remained behind, a sincere look of concern on his boyish face.

"You okay," Daniel asked before giving his eyeglasses a shove with one finger.

Janet looked at Daniel with renewed interest. She had noticed before that he had this little nervous habit, and she thought it was charming and kind of cute.

Sam coughed a few times and cleared her throat, feeling like crawling under the table instead of standing there to face the two men. But she sucked up her courage and turned toward them anyway.

"Yes. Thank you," she rasped, her throat suddenly feeling tight. She experienced a sudden feeling...almost like she was on the deck of a ship...a feeling like the floor was tilting and out of her control. She closed her eyes and then opened them again, blinking rapidly.

"I'll see in the briefing room in ten, Jack," Daniel told him. Then he looked straight at Janet before grinning and walking away. Jack simply nodded at him, and then turned back to Sam.

"You okay? You sure," Jack asked her. He looked genuinely worried, but Janet had her doubts. He was probably only taking a moment to check Sam out, she thought suspiciously.

"Sam?" Janet put her hand on Sam's arm, and found her skin to be cool and clammy.

Jack looked quite concerned, and Sam didn't want to worry him or have him think she was weak or sickly. She really wished he would move along and stop staring at her like that! She grabbed the edge of the table to steady herself and raised her eyes to meet his again, putting as much strength into her reply as she could muster.

"Yes, I'm fine now. Thank you, Colonel O'Neill."

"You sure, 'cause you look a little peaked to me," he told her, reaching a hand out to brush a stray lock of long, blonde hair off her cheek.

Her skin felt cool to the touch and very smooth, yet Jack jerked his hand away as though burnt. 'What are you doing, man! Leave this innocent child alone, before you get her into trouble,' he warned himself.

While normally she would have enjoyed having Jack touch her face, Sam did feel a little woozy. And the feeling made her want to sit down as quickly as possible. She turned back toward the table and suddenly everything went black.

Jack was fast to act, slipping one arm around her back, while he slid the other under her knees and lifted her. Everyone in the cafeteria looked over at the three, conversation taking a back seat to the event that was unfolding before them.

"Come on, we'd better get her to the infirmary," Janet told him, and he hurried out of the cafeteria carrying Sam, with Janet hot on his heels.

The bright light of a portable lamp shone brightly in Sam's eyes where she lay on the gurney, causing her to throw an arm up over her face. The light was immediately extinguished, and the smiling face of Dr. Janet Frasier appeared in its place.

"There you are! I was wondering when you were going to stop shirking your duties," she teased, knowing full well that this young woman never took even so much as ten minutes for herself when on base.

And from what Janet had seen, Sam didn't even take time to eat real meals, and that was something Janet was going to have to talk to her about, before her workaholic tendencies put her in the infirmary for a lengthy stay.

She reached for Sam's wrist and held it, breathing a sigh of relief at the regular pulse. Then she removed the blood pressure cuff that circled Sam's left arm. Sam hadn't even realized it was there.

"Well, I'm glad to see your heart rate and your pressure at back to normal."

"What happened?"

"You don't remember? We were in the cafeteria having lunch. Well, I was having lunch, and you were eating that blue stuff. Which reminds me; you really need to eat more real food."

Janet turned to a tray filled with syringes and other items, and picked up an empty vial and a syringe.

"I'm running a blood test. And I'm going to give you a mega dose of vitamins, but I want you to begin eating more healthy meals, or you could wind up in here for a lengthy stay."

Sam still looked confused, so Janet gave her the condensed version.

"You choked on that damned Jell-O or something, and Colonel O'Neill came to your rescue. Do you remember now?"

As the realization of how Jack had witnessed her little Snow White episode hit her, Sam groaned and covered her face with her hands.

"OH, MY GOD!"

Janet smiled as she cleaned off a spot on Sam's arm with a cotton ball. Then she withdrew a vial of blood. She wanted to make sure Sam was not anemic.

"I can't believe what happened, Janet."

Then a sort of dim memory began to surface in her foggy brain...a memory of a hard chest pressed against the side of her left breast...of her arms around a smooth neck...and of a scent as fresh as a mountain stream.

"H...how did I get here, Janet," she stuttered, feeling fairly certain that she knew the answer. For some sick reason she needed to hear Janet confirm it.

"Colonel O'Neill carried you. He was quite a gentleman, Sam," Janet told her with a wry smile, as she injected Sam's arm with the vitamin supplement. "He was several minutes late for the mission briefing, but he wouldn't leave here until I could guaranty him that you would be okay."

"Really? That was nice of him, but I really wish he hadn't."

Sam shut her eyes and tried to envision the memories that were now flooding her mind. She could see the side of his neck now...tanned and firm and so close she could have kissed it.

Janet looked at her curiously, but she didn't say anything about Sam's remark.

"Sam, I'm giving you this pamphlet to read. I want you to start eating three healthy meals a day. And just so you know, Jell-O is NOT included in any food group! And I don't want you going back to the lab this afternoon."

When Sam began to protest, Janet held up a hand, palm out.

"Sam! I will not argue with you. You either go home, or I will order you to go home, and you know I can do it."

Sam knew that even though she wasn't military, Dr. Frasier's orders did pertain to her as well as to the military personnel at the SGC.

"I know you can. You won't have to order me; I'll go," she relented, sliding her feet to the floor.

"Now what say we go and wish SG-1 Bon Voyage before you go home," Janet suggested, her eyes searching Sam's face. She had a suspicion about her new friend, and Sam's reply seemed to confirm it.

"No, I think I'll just go get my things and leave," Sam said softly.

"Okay then. Oh, and I'll see you on Saturday...three o'clock! I'll have plenty of salads and other things, so just bring your own meat. I'm sure one of the guys will happy to throw it on the grill and burn it to a crisp for you."

Sam looked at her quizzically, and Janet shook her head, realizing Sam had no idea what she was talking about.

"Never mind! I'll call you later, Sam. Just go home."

Janet watched as the thin young woman walk slowly out of the infirmary. If Janet was reading her right...and she'd bet money she was...the silly girl was smitten with that rascal Jack O'Neill!

"Well," Janet said to the empty room, "I'll have to do something. I can't let her be hurt by the likes of him!"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I hope you are all checking out my new e-books. I enjoy writing but it wouldn't be the same without you, the readers. xxx ziva aka MarieCaron .com

Chapter Two

Saturday afternoon at the Frasier house was quickly turning into a free-for-all; everyone at the SGC who heard about the party had showed up! They were apparently all thinking it was about time that they had gotten together. And the recent successful mission of SG-1 just made them even more anxious to celebrate!

A familiar looking man opened the front door just as Janet was carrying two big baskets of potato chips from the kitchen. Sam came in behind him, and Janet greeted her with obvious relief.

"There you are! I was beginning to think you weren't coming! I need your help!" Janet put the baskets down on the kitchen counter and grabbed the zip lock baggy containing Sam's chicken breast, tossing it into the fridge. Then she picked up the baskets of chips again and headed for the back door, yelling orders at Sam.

"There's bread on the counter that needs slicing, and there's a green salad to put together. Go ahead and get started!"

Sam was not too eager to go out in the back yard in her skimpy swim suit, which was currently covered up by a huge T-shirt and a pair of short shorts. In fact she never wore the suit except when sun bathing, which she really never did anymore. So she was actually relieved to work in the kitchen.

The guy Sam had followed inside worked as a mechanic on base. Sam had seen him around a few times, but she had no idea what his name was or what he was doing here. He hurried to hold open the back door for Janet, and she gratefully slipped through carrying the baskets of chips.

Sam dropped her beach towel and purse on the family room sofa, with the piles of guests' personal belongings, and went into the kitchen. By the time Janet whizzed back inside, Sam had sliced the French bread and was wondering what to do with it.

"Put it in these, so it will still be fresh when the meat's done," she instructed, laying two plastic zip lock bags on the counter, before turning to get the salad ingredients out of the refrigerator.

"Who was that guy who came in with me? And who are all those people outside?" Sam was looking out of the window above the kitchen counter as she dropped the pieces of bread into a plastic bag.

"His name is Arnold...Vince Arnold. He's in maintenance. I spoke to his supervisor yesterday, and he said his crew has been working over-time to get the old base in tip-top shape. You know that except for NORAD it was pretty much abandoned for years. Anyway, I kinda felt sorry for them, and you know me..."

"Janet, you're too nice for your own good," Sam told her, bumping the petite woman's hip with her own. She had to crunch down a bit to do it though, as she was six inches taller than Janet's five-foot-three frame.

"I know, honey. I'm a glutton for punishment. I'm gonna be cleaning up after this party for a week! But I really don't mind...it's nice to have the back yard filled with laughter. Since I'm single, it's usually just me...or sometimes my nieces and nephews when they're not in school.

I'm glad you came today, Sam. I wasn't sure you would. And I see you wore the pink bikini that's been gathering dust in your closet. Good for you!"

Sam had begun to wash the tomatoes for the salad.

"I came to celebrate SG-1's mission, and for you, Janet. And the suit may or may not see the light of day," Sam admitted. I'm so pale, Janet, that I look like a ghost!"

"You should come over regularly and use the pool. In fact, I'll give you a key, and that way you'll have the use of the bathroom too."

"Thanks! I'd like that. I hate living in an apartment. I miss having a private yard, and the pool would be great for exercise. Have you lived here long?"

She stared out at the yard with its green grassy area and the large in-ground swimming pool, which was now full of shouting, laughing people. They were apparently playing a game of volley ball. Sam watched as Tony Ferretti spiked the ball right into John Siler's forehead. Ooooh, that had to hurt!

"I've been here for almost six years now. I was stationed at Peterson before applying to the SGC. That's where I met Jack O'Neill, by the way. He and I go way back," she said, watching Sam's face for any reaction. She was not disappointed when she saw Sam swallow and look down at her still hands. Hearing Jack's name, Sam had totally forgotten about washing the tomatoes.

"I think those tomatoes are clean enough, Sam. You can cut them up, and then start on the cucumbers. By the way, I've been meaning to say something to you about Jack. He's..."

Before Janet could complete her thought, a familiar voice made her stop.

"Howdy,campers! I hear the party has started without me! In fact I could hear you guys all the way down the block...which is where I had to park by the way. You always did know how to throw a party, Jan. So where do you want these beers and sodas?"

Jack had strolled into the kitchen as though he felt right at home, and Sam had been shocked by his sudden appearance. She knew he was going to be here at the party, but she wasn't prepared for him to come into the kitchen where she was trying to hide out.

He sat the cases of drinks down on the end of the kitchen counter, as Janet went over to say 'hello' to him. Sam watched as he drew Janet's bikini-clad body into his arms and hugged her, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

Sam didn't feel jealous exactly, but she did envy Janet's relaxed attitude around him. They were obviously good friends, and that was something that Sam never hoped to be with Jack. She figured she'd be lucky if he even remembered her name, so his greeting almost made her drop the knife she was holding.

"Hey there, Sam! Are you feeling better?"

Sam swallowed hard as her throat began to feel tight and dry. When she answered him, her voice sounded strangled.

"I'm fine! I'm just slicing tomatoes," she croaked, and then she mentally kicked herself for saying something so boring and obvious. God, she acted like a complete moron when he was around!

"I see that," he said, coming up behind her. She could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck as he reached around her and stole a piece of the red, ripe fruit and held it up to his mouth. Sam watched over her shoulder as his lips wrapped around the red morsel and sucked. He closed his eyes and moaned, and she thought her knees would buckle. She quickly took a breath and willed herself not to collapse again.

"Come on, Jack. Stop bothering Sam! You need to carry these drinks out to the coolers on the back porch. You can put them down in the ice," Janet suggested, and Jack immediately turned back to the drinks. He picked them up as though they were lighter than air and followed Janet to the back door, which she held open for him.

The noise attracted his attention to the people in the swimming pool, and a big grin formed on his face.

"A volley ball game! Great! Hey, Jan, before we eat, we need to show those wimps what a real team can do! Sam, you're tall so we could use your help. Lose those clothes and drop that knife; you're getting in the pool!"

Sam looked up questioningly at Janet, who was pushing Jack out the door with one hand, the other one clutching a stack of black trash bags.

"You heard the man, Sam! Put that stuff in the fridge and get out here, girl!"

While Sam didn't really want to play volley ball or even go outside dressed in only her swim suit, she didn't feel she had a choice. So with trembling hands she dumped the tomatoes into the salad bowl and set it in the refrigerator.

Then she went to the bathroom to wash her hands and remove her shirt and shorts. She even took time to fold them, which would probably seem silly to anyone else, but that was just who she was...organized and neat to a fault.

She came out of the bathroom slowly and headed for her towel which she had dropped on the sofa, hoping no one would come inside and see her so skimpily clad. She was hoping she could make a mad dash for the pool and submerge herself in the water! But of course, as her luck had been going lately, she was not going to be given the chance to hide under the water or any place else.

The doorbell rang, and Sam thought perhaps the person would just come on in, but they didn't. The bell sounded again, so she slipped out of her sandals and went over to open the door. She was pleasantly surprised to see the contagious smile of Dr. Daniel Jackson, who had his arms full of stuff. Apparently he had used his chin to ring the bell, because the skin now had a little indentation from pressing so hard!

"Hi there! Sam, is it? I remember you from the other day. You're all better now I see," he commented, looking down at Sam's body in the tiny, pink suit. Sam blushed, but she remembered her manners with a smile.

"Yes, all better. Come on in! Everyone's out in the back yard. Mmmmm, something smells good!"

Daniel came in carrying a huge, covered bowl of something that Sam couldn't identify by the smell. On top of the bowl were packages of paper cups, napkins and some other items.

"It's couscous salad," he told her. The recipe is from a friend of mine. She lives in Egypt," he informed her, as she ushered him into the kitchen.

"It smells good. I think we can fit it into the fridge, if we just..." She was bent over, her head inside the refrigerator. Daniel stood right behind her as she shifted things about to make a space for his big bowl. Suddenly she heard Jack's voice somewhere behind them.

"Jackson, what the hell are you doing? Late as usual," Jack shouted, and Sam quickly straightened up. She took the bowl out of Daniel's hands and put it inside the fridge. Then she shut the door and turned around to find Jack giving Dr. Jackson an affectionate punch in the stomach. It looked hard enough to hurt, but Daniel didn't even flinch.

When Daniel removed his sleeveless shirt, she could see why Jack's jab hadn't hurt him. The man was really ripped! Sam couldn't stop staring at his abs, and his biceps weren't bad either!

And while she stared in awe at Daniel's physique, Jack was checking out Sam's body, wondering why he hadn't really noticed her before the choking incident. He stared openly at her full breasts, barely covered by the tiny cups of her suit. Her legs, which were long and shapely, led up to a flat tummy. And there in the center was something he never would have expected of someone who seemed so demure...a belly button ring!

Janet swept into the room in her now wet bathing suit, dripping water on the floor and leaving a wet impression on Daniel's swim trunks as she pressed her body into his...giving him a very warm welcome. And suddenly Sam realized something she had not known before; Daniel and Janet were sleeping together!

"Why Dr. Jackson, it was so good of you to come," Janet drawled in an over-the-top Southern accent, lifting her face to be kissed. And Daniel didn't disappoint her. He wrapped both arms around her and lifted her off the floor as he kissed her passionately.

"Ack! Come on, you two," Jack shouted impatiently. "Save that for later! I've challenged Ferretti to a volley ball game. We've got Kawalski, Sanchez, you, Janet, me and Sam. I know we can take 'em!"

Jack pulled off his shirt and threw it onto the kitchen counter before grabbing Sam's hand and pulling her out the back door. She barely had time to check out his toned chest with the smattering of gray and brown hairs, before she was thrust into the crowd with him. Sam certainly had no time to worry about how she was dressed...or undressed, and she really wasn't feeling so naked now anyway.

Jack's enthusiasm was contagious, and Sam was beginning to feel more comfortable with him by her side. But her comfort would soon turn to sexual tension, as Jack worked his magic on her.

Once out on the patio, Jack pulled her close to him and put his hand in the middle of her back, guiding her around the throngs of people who were standing on the patio talking and laughing. Several slapped Jack on the back and congratulated him a mission well done, and a few even applauded.

Being with him made Sam feel special and important too, a feeling she hadn't had since her high school days when she had played on the girls' softball team. She smiled at everyone's comments to Jack, and a few women looked at her with obvious envy.

Jack responded by taking fake bows and pretending to throw kisses to the crowd, while steering Sam toward the yard with one large hand around her waist. Before Sam knew it, she was standing at the edge of the swimming pool. And in another second she felt herself falling toward the water with Jack's arms around her waist. She automatically held her breath when her head submerged, and then she blew air out of her nose and kicked to the surface.

Fortunately for her, she was a strong swimmer. So even though she couldn't feel the bottom with her feet, she turned about and found Jack behind her, a sheepish smile on his face. He treaded water and moved closer to her, putting one arm affectionately around her waist to pull her to within mere inches of him.

Her legs were now in between his, and she was having difficulty moving without brushing her thighs against his. Sam's heart began to do a rumba in her chest, as she watched his lips moving closer and closer.

"Sorry. I wasn't thinking. I'm very relieved you know how to swim," he said quietly, his lips brushing her ear. "I wouldn't want to drown you, although resuscitating you would certainly be fun."

He backed away from her slowly and grinned, and suddenly Sam felt herself gush between the legs. She was so embarrassed that she swam away from him, heading for the far side of the pool.

The opposing team was just beginning to gather at the shallow end of the pool. Besides Tony Ferretti there was Captain Paul Davis, Tech. Sgt. John Siler, Sgt. Amy Watson, Nurse Pat Blake, and Nursing trainee Diana Weber.

Jack looked them over and compared them to his chosen team. He felt confident that his team could win, but first he needed to get all of them into the damned pool!

"Hey, listen up! O'Neill team in the water now," Jack shouted, but no one seemed to be listening to him...except Sgt. Siler that is.

"Hey, you guys, I think your great and fearless leader, Colonel O'Neill, is demanding an audience," Siler announced, as he looked toward the patio where Daniel and the remaining members of Jack's team were laughing about something.

Tony Ferretti slapped the back of his Siler's head, wondering if that ball he had spiked earlier had damaged more than just Siler's nose; sometimes the man didn't seem to have any sense of self-protection!

"Jesus, Siler, you're really bucking for it. Just remember...when Jack comes to kick your sorry ass from here to Kuwait, I won't be around to help you," Tony told him, and Siler just grinned sheepishly.

Daniel tapped Janet on the shoulder and they left the shelter of the covered patio with Marie Sanchez and Charlie Kawalski in their wake. Daniel was rubbing sun screen on Janet's shoulders and back as they walked toward the deep end of the pool, and that's when it occurred to Sam that she hadn't put any sun block on at all! And it was inside the house in her purse!

The other four team members finally jumped into the water, and Jack felt his excitement grow. There was nothing he loved more than a good game of water volley ball and an opportunity to show off his athletic skills. But then Jack noticed that Sam had begun to swim to the shallow end of the pool, and he reacted in frustration.

"Now what? Hey, Sam, where the hell are you going?" Jack shouted at her.

Not intimidated by his harshness, Sam shouted back, "I forgot to put on my sun block."

Suddenly she felt a hand around her ankle as Jack prevented her from swimming any further. God the man was quick! He immediately let go of her, and she spun around to see why he had stopped her.

"No time, and we've got Janet's bottle right here," he said, pulling the bottle out of the waistband of his swim suit. "Turn around and I'll do you," he told her, and she did as he asked, even though she would have preferred to use her sun block.

Never the less, she couldn't help notice the double meaning of what he'd said, and she felt a blush rising from her neck to her cheeks. She would love for him to 'do her', especially from behind, just not in front of all these people!

Jack's hands were strong, yet gentle as they massaged the lotion onto her back and over her shoulders. Then he told her to turn again so he could put a dab on her nose and the tops of her ears. With her hair tied up in a ponytail, her ears were sure to get burned, so she was glad he had thought of them! And then, much to her embarrassment and inner joy, he wiped his hands on her upper chest, his thumbs grazing the tops of her breasts.

Then he handed her the bottle and told her to apply some to his shoulders and the back of his neck. When she was finished, he turned around and she surprised him by placing a dollop on his nose. She spread it around with her finger tips and stared at him, thinking how shockingly handsome he really was up close.

His eyes were like pools of chocolate, and the silver in his short, dark hair gleamed in the sunlight. For the most part his skin was already tan, with just a hint of red. Sam guessed he didn't have to worry about burning much, but she was glad he had asked her to apply the lotion, for whatever reason!

"Okay, you two, enough with the foreplay," Charlie teased, and Jack gave him a look that said "Don't mess with me!"

Jack took the bottle from Sam and tossed it over into the grass, announcing to all, in his authoritative voice, that he was ready for the game to begin.

"Okay,team, let's show these wimps how the game's played! Sam, you're up first!"

Jack shoved her into the back corner of the pool and gave her the ball, his hands grazing her breasts.

"Go get 'em, tiger," he whispered for her ears only.

By this time Sam was not sure she could concentrate on breathing, let alone on a game of volley ball. Damn! Be that as it may, she somehow managed to make a clean first serve, and the game was on!

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The score was tied, and Jack was in position behind Sam, ready to serve the ball. Those who were not playing had gathered around the pools' perimeter to watch, chanting and shouting support for their chosen team.

Jack tossed the ball in the air and let his fist fly, knocking the ball just barely over the net. He had hoped that poor little Patty would miss the ball and it would hit the water, but his hopes were dashed when Bill Davis swooped in behind Pat and slapped the ball with both hands, sending it smashing back over the net toward Sam.

Sam saw the ball begin to come at her, and then she felt a large body crash down on top of hers, as Jack jumped into her and swatted the ball back to the other side of the net. It landed with a resounding plop in between Siler and Diana, thus giving the win to Jack's team.

Jack had tried to break his fall, but there was no way he could prevent himself from landing on top of Sam. They both went under, and Jack's arms came around her and pulled her to him in a tight embrace, one of his hands sliding over her left breast before coming to rest on her stomach. She could feel his hard body pressed to her back, his thighs brushing her butt as his legs kicked furiously to bring them to the surface.

They came up together, gasping for air. Jack let go of her and turned to shake Daniel's outstretched hand. Then he turned back to Sam, swiping his hair back with one hand before reaching out to gently touch her shoulder.

"Phew! Are you okay?"

Sam was breathing hard and trying to compose herself, as the rest of the team congratulated each other to the sound of cheers...and a few boos...from the crowd.

"Okay," he asked her again, and Sam nodded.

"Yeah. Okay. But why did you do that," she asked him.

"What?"

"It was my play. Why did you hit the ball?"

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted it to be over...so we could eat. I'm hungry," he told her, wondering why he was having to explain himself for winning the game.

"I could have scored," she told him, and she turned her back on him and swam to the stairs.

Jack just stayed there for a minute, genuinely surprised that she was hurt by what he'd done. Most girls he'd known would have been worried about breaking a nail or something equally as silly, and would have been thankful he had stepped in. He certainly had never intended to upset her, and now she was obviously mad at him.

'Well, this is sure an odd turn of events,' he told himself, watching as she walked across the deck toward the house.

"Okay, who's gonna burn the meat," Janet shouted as she turned on the gas grill. When no one offered to cook, she turned to Jack who was just climbing out of the pool.

"Jack, how about you doing the honors?" He looked up just in time to see Sam going into the house.

"I don't know, Jan. I don't think I wanna trust my ten dollar porterhouse to Jack," Daniel said snidely, and Janet elbowed him in the ribs.

"Okay, smart ass! Then how about you doing the grilling," she asked him, and he ducked his head and moved away.

"I'll do it," Jack said, "but give me a minute to pee first." He walked off toward the house, hoping to talk to Sam privately.

"Ewwww! Too much information, O'Neill," Kawalski remarked, and Amy slapped his arm. "What? You don't like it when I use the 'p' word in public places, so why can he?"

"Because he's a god damned national hero, you idiot," she shouted back at him with sincerity, and everyone laughed. She had become the 'dumb blonde' of the entire base because of her unusual way of looking at things, and today she was certainly in fine form.

Inside the house Sam was in Janet's master bathroom getting ready to leave. Her sudden anger at Jack had surprised even her, and for some reason she couldn't let it go. And now all she wanted to do was get away from him.

'He's not getting one more feel of me today,' she said with conviction, remembering how his hands had come in contact with her breasts on more than one occasion. She was sure it hadn't been accidental, and suddenly she remembered that Janet had started to say something to her about Jack. Was it about his wandering hands?

Sam had just removed her bathing suit top when she heard a light tapping on the door.

"Yes?"

"Sam, it's me," Jack said quietly, his face against the door. He really wanted to apologize, and he was afraid she was going to leave before he got a chance. For some reason this young woman had made an impression on him. She was everything the women he usually dated were not: intelligent, kind, sincere, and proud. And Jack wanted to get to know her better.

"I'm changing. I won't be finished for a few minutes. There's another bathroom, you know."

She reached into her purse and pulled out her brush, smoothing it through her long, straight hair, which she had freed from its elastic band.

"Sam, I want to talk to you," he said, and Sam's hands stilled. She couldn't decide what to do. Should she refuse or open the door and talk to him?

"Sam, please! I want to apologize," he said, and she slowly pulled on her T-shirt, looking at her reflection in the mirror. 'Watch yourself around this guy, Sam,' she warned herself silently, but a big part of her wasn't listening.

Sam opened the door and Jack almost fell through the doorway. He quickly recovered his balance and stepped further into the room, closing the door behind him. Sam heard the lock click and she gulped, suddenly feeling crowded and vulnerable.

Jack looked down at her breasts, the perky pink nipples showing through the thin white T-shirt, and then he stared straight into her big, blue eyes. He wanted her more than he had wanted any woman in a long, long time...maybe ever.

She wasn't just some woman he could pick up in a bar just to pass the time with, or to impress with his medals. He could tell she had high standards and a sense of self-worth that none of those women possessed, and it made him want her even more.

"Sam," he spoke softly, brushing his nose over her cheeks and lips...his hot breath on her face. "I want you. You're driving me crazy! Tell me you want me too. Please," he begged.

Nothing like this had ever happened to her before! This incredibly sexy, older man wanted her, and right now she didn't want to do anything but feel all that he had to offer.

For a brainiac like Sam Carter, this was a monumental occasion; thinking had just become very over-rated.

"Yes," was all she could manage, but Jack understood her loud and clear.

He slowly lowered his head to hers, his thin lips lightly brushing the surface of her fuller ones. She responded by placing a hand at the back of his neck and one on his shoulder, pulling him down for another kiss. They came apart and looked at one another again, his eyes almost black with lust.

In an instant his hands grabbed her by the biceps and he turned them around, his body pinning hers to the bathroom door. Jack's pelvis ground against hers as their lips came crashing together again, this time in a searing kiss.

At first she had been so startled that she hadn't opened her mouth, but then she relaxed and let him in, wanting to see what he could do with his tongue...wondering if it was anything like what he'd do to her down there, should she ever take that chance.

Sam's hands were both at the back of his head now, her fingers exploring his cropped, silvered hair. She loved the soft feel of it...the silky texture surprising her and making her want to smell it, rub her face in it, maybe even rub her breasts in it.

So strong was her desire to do these things that she literally pulled on his head, finally pressing down on his shoulder with an impatient hand, until he understood that she wanted him to lower his head. Apparently other women had asked to do the same thing.

He bowed his head and Sam smelled his hair and rubbed her face in it, feeling the soft, fine hairs tickle her nose. She reached down and pulled frantically at the hem of her T-shirt. Jack helped her pull it up over her head, and then she was finally able to clutch his head to her chest and rub her nipples through his hair, moaning her enjoyment, as Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and held on tight.

Slowly he dropped to the floor in front of her, his lips leaving a trail of wet, sloppy kisses across her breasts, over her ribcage and down to the top of her bikini bottom, his head still clutched firmly between her two delicate hands. Jack hooked his thumbs in her suit, before looking up at Sam's face to make sure she wanted him to remove it.

"Take it off," she hissed, delirious with excitement. She leaned her head back against the door and closed her eyes, luxuriating in the intense feelings he aroused in her. He was like an addictive drug, and Sam was the junkie!

God! She knew this was wrong, but for some reason she just couldn't resist him! Jack pulled the tiny scrap of pink nylon down, watching as inch by inch of her creamy, smooth flesh was revealed to him. His eyes focused for a split second on her pubic hair, pleased to see that it was as blonde as the hair on her head.

She held onto his shoulders with both hands and stepped out of her suit. Jack tossed it behind him and remained on his knees, his hands moving up her thighs to cup her round little ass as he brought his face closer to the apex of her thighs.

Sam held her breath as she felt the first gentle touch of his nose as it skimmed across her damp curls. He nuzzled her lips apart and then began to lick them, his long, pointed tongue delving in between her labia to slurp up the fluids that had gathered there. Sam gasped and moved her feet apart, wishing he would shove his tongue as far inside her as possible...only she was too shy to say the words.

So instead she pressed her hand on his head, urging him closer to her, and Jack responded by lifting her leg over his shoulder, opening her up to him for a full frontal assault. Then he inserted his tongue as deeply as he could into her vagina and twirled it around, tasting her sweet, hot flesh. Sam let out a little scream, and Jack pulled back and looked up at her.

"Shhhh! Quiet, honey," he warned her.

Sam tried to control herself, but she sensed that this man could make her scream like she'd never screamed before.

"Sorry," she panted, and Jack went back to what he had been doing...fucking her with his tongue. And very soon she felt the urge to scream again, but she denied it, pulling on his hair instead.

"What," he asked, thinking she wanted him to stop...that maybe he was hurting her.

"No! Don't stop," she hissed.

Suddenly they both heard the sound of someone knocking on the bathroom door.

Jack jumped up and put a finger to his mouth, indicating that she should be quiet.

"What d'ya want?"

"Jack, are you okay in there?" Dammit, it was Janet!

"Yes, fine! Why?"

"Why? We're all waiting for you to grill the meat, Jack."

Jesus, he had totally forgotten about the damned meat!

"Start without me. I've got a little upset stomach," he said, hoping she'd go away.

"Okay, I'll get it started. Oh, if you need anything, there's a bottle of Pepto Bismal and some Immodium in the medicine cabinet. Oh, have you seen Sam?" she asked, and Sam went white.

"No! I think she left," he lied, shrugging his shoulders when Sam looked at him.

While Jack had been talking to Janet, Sam had grabbed her T-shirt and shorts and slipped them on, preparing to make a hasty get-away.

Jack watched her, thinking that it was probably wise if they continued this some other time anyway. But he had a bad feeling that there wouldn't be another time.

"Are you still going to leave the party," he asked her in a whisper, and she nodded, throwing her hair brush into her purse. Then she wadded her suit up and wrapped it in her towel, before pulling out her car keys.

"Yes! I don't think I should stay. This was a mistake, Jack. Believe me, I've never done anything like this before! And I don't know why..."

She just shook her head and opened the bathroom door, before cautiously walking down the hallway and to the front door. Jack followed her closely, needing to tell her how sorry he was for every stupid thing he had done that day...and the list certainly was a long one!

"Sam, I'm sorry for everything. Really! I would like a chance to get to know you better. I'll behave. We can go slow. I promise!"

She stopped at the door and looked back at him with sad eyes, before giving him a reply that left him feeling bereft and disappointed.

"I don't think I'm your type, Jack. Good-bye."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

As he walked to the back door his mind kept churning over what had just happened. He'd always been a bit impulsive, but he'd never done anything so stupid! Sam was a nice person, and now she thought he was a jerk!

He knew what she had really meant was that he was not her type. Well, he'd have to show her that she was wrong...somehow!

When he stepped out of the house Jack was greeted with some jeers and jokes about the time he'd spent in the bathroom, but he just ignored them. Daniel was wearing an apron that said "Kiss the Cook", and Siler was tossing hamburger patties onto the grill from several feet away as though they were Frisbees, while Janet tied the sash on the apron.

"Come on, take over before this idiot ruins the meat, Jack," she said, pulling the bow snug before slapping Daniel on his tight butt.

"Hey, I resent that, woman," Daniel yelled, running after Janet as she dashed for the house, shrieking with delight.

"We certainly can't have that! Everyone knows my burnt meat is much tastier than Daniel's," Jack joked, even though he didn't feel the least bit like laughing about his or Daniel's cooking skills...or anything else for that matter. He was in a funk, and all he could think about was Sam and the poor opinion she must have of him.

There was a game of dodge ball being played on the deck around the pool, and someone had turned up the volume on the cd player, so no one really noticed Janet's scream except for Daniel who was breathing down her neck, quite literally. As they entered the house he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him, kissing her on the back of her neck.

"We've got a lot of hungry people to feed, honey. So hold that thought for later," she told him, and he stuck his tongue out at her before offering a retort.

"Promises, promises!"

"A promise I'll keep, if you'll get busy and get those spuds out of the oven."

Janet got the salad bowl out of the refrigerator and finished what Sam had started, as she wondered about her friend's disappearance. Janet was puzzled. Why had Sam left so suddenly?

But when she saw the crowd gathering around the grill, she realized she had no time to worry about her right now; she had a hungry mob to feed! She'd just have to phone Sam later and ask her what the hell had happened.

For the next half hour Jack tried to concentrate completely on the job at hand. But no matter how hard he tried, he could not bury the memory of how Sam had looked...or smelled...or tasted...or how she had reacted to his touch. And Jack knew he'd have to do something to change her opinion of him and maybe win her heart, or he'd go wacko!

Sam had driven home like she was being chased by something or someone. And it wasn't until she was locked safely inside her apartment that she wondered why on earth she had let that arrogant, sinfully attractive man get under her skin and in her panties like that!

She had never been the type of woman who fell for a guy just because of the way he looked. She had always chosen men for their brains and their values, not their brawn and their handsome faces. So what was it about Jack O'Neill that had turned her into a whimpering fool...a blithering idiot...a quivering bowl of Jell-O?

The answer would not come to her even after hours of going over everything that had happened between her and Jack earlier that day. And after mulling it all over again and again, it was clear to Sam that she had acted totally out of character. What's more, she was determined that nothing like that would ever happen to her...never...ever again!

But a little voice in the back of her mind kept saying, 'You wanted him, and he wanted you...what's so wrong with that?'

It was about nine thirty that night when Sam's phone rang. And when she read the name on the caller ID she was relieved. Janet was the only friend she had here in Colorado Springs, and maybe talking to her might help to make her feel she had done the right thing when she'd told Jack good-bye.

"Hi, Janet."

"Hi, yourself, you deserter! What the hell did you leave for?" Janet sounded upset, and

Sam knew she had a right to be.

"Sorry. I wasn't feeling well," she lied, and waited to see if Janet would buy her excuse.

"That's odd; Jack disappeared around the same time as you, and he said he felt sick too. Maybe you two had the same bug," she stated suspiciously. And then she asked the question that Sam dreaded. "You and Jack didn't have an argument or anything, did you?"

Janet had noticed the horsing around in the pool and the looks that Jack had given Sam in the kitchen. She had also noticed the change in his mood after Sam disappeared. And now it sounded like maybe the two were 'sick' over the same thing.

"No, we didn't argue exactly."

She really needed to talk to someone about how awful she was feeling and how confused! But was Janet the person to turn to with her doubts about Jack? Then she remembered that Janet had started to say something about him, and Sam made a sudden decision to come clean.

"We...we were in the bathroom together when you came looking for Jack."

"Holy shit!"

"Janet, can you come over here? I really need to talk to someone."

"Yes, certainly! I'll be right over," she agreed and they hung up.

Fifteen minutes later Janet was ringing Sam's door bell. Sam opened the door wearing her pajamas and holding a glass half full of something amber colored.

"Drinking won't help, Sam. On second thought, I'll take a double of whatever you're having," Janet told her with a smirk.

"Why? You don't have to forget about how stupid you acted. You don't have to forget how you almost had sex in your friend's bathroom with a man who you barely know!"

"Wow! Sex, huh? No, I guess I don't. But I would like to forget that my boyfriend chose to go back to his lab instead of spending time with me. A shipment arrived from Cairo, and can you believe it...Daniel would rather sleep with a mummy than with me!"

Janet flounced into the kitchen, her frilly pink negligee swirling around her legs as she pecked along on tiny, pink caribou trimmed, high-heeled slippers.

"Nice outfit, Jan," Sam commented, looking her over.

"Yes, I thought it was, but that jackass didn't even notice it! So where's that bottle?"

Ninety minutes later, both Janet and Sam were feeling no pain. And Janet had gotten Sam so fired up with stories about Jack's philandering ways, that Sam had decided he deserved to be told off...and that, on behalf of the women of the world, she was going to do it!

It was 2300 hours and Jack was sitting slumped on his sofa, watching a hockey game with the sound muted. He liked it that way when he was in a bad mood, and tonight was just such a night. The phone rang...once...twice...three times before he picked it up and answered it. And when he did, he got a real shock; it was none other the reason for his bad mood, and she was apparently as drunk as a skunk.

"Thish is Sham. I just wanna tell ya that I think you're a terrible pershon, Jack O'Neill! And I never wanna talk to you again."

"If you don't wanna talk to me, then why are you phoning me?"

"Don't try to... I know what you're tryin' to do...you're tryin' to confuse me, but it won't work! I'm not a blonde bimbo! I've got a brain!"

Jack could have sworn he heard someone else talking in the background. But never the less, he suddenly felt insulted and like it was payback time, and so he let fly with exactly what he was thinking.

"And you've got a clit too, Sam. And today you let your clit rule your body for a little while. There's nothing wrong with that. In fact you might be better off if you'd relax and enjoy life once in a while, instead of being so up-tight!"

Something about this whole situation was making him angry, and he found himself wanting to defend what he'd done, instead of apologizing as he had wanted to do earlier.

"Hey! Stop talking about my clit like that! It's not yours to discush, mister, and I don't give it away to every handsome guy who comes along either!"

"Oh, I can believe that! You probably spend most of your time working in that damned lab...tinkering with inanimate objects that can't tinker back!"

"I'll have you know that I've been tinkered with quite a bit! In fact, I've been told I'm quite good at tinkering! So you just keep your stupid insults to yourself, before I come over there and...and..."

Upon hearing the parts about tinkering, Janet almost choked on her drink with laughter. This evening had turned out to be a lot more fun than she'd expected!

"You'll come over here and do what?" He tossed down the gauntlet, and now he wondered if she would pick it up.

"I'll come over there and punch your lights out," she stated, before downing the rest of her drink in one gulp.

By this time Janet was rolling from side to side on Sam's sofa, holding her stomach as she roared with laughter.

Jack could hear the other person quite clearly now, and he recognized the laugh. So Janet had most likely been talking to Sam about him. Well, that didn't really surprise him, since he knew women, and he knew how close these two were. Still he'd hoped that Janet held no grudge against him. After all, he had never done anything to hurt her.

"Sam, you couldn't punch my lights out, if your life depended on it," Jack informed her. "And you're drunk. Now why don't you hang up, and be a good girl and go to bed. And don't let Janet drive home!"

"I'm coming over there, mister, and you're gonna get it," Sam swore, and then she hung up.

And now Jack was worried. What if Sam did try to drive over to his house?

'Nah, she wouldn't do anything that reckless, and Janet would stop her anyway.' But then he thought, 'what if Janet was too drunk to stop her?'

Jack picked up the phone and called the SGC, giving Sgt. Harriman a made up story about wanting to give Sam help with a flat tire, but not having her address. In his rushed mind it had sounded plausible, but after he hung up he knew it must have sounded suspicious. With address in hand, Jack grabbed his keys and jacket and ran to his truck.

'If I hurry, maybe I can get to her place first,' he told himself, but deep down inside he suspected he just needed to see her and make sure she was all right.

Jack took the most common route to Sam's house, watching for the old, white Volvo he had seen her getting out of just the other day at the SGC. But he didn't see it. And when he got to her apartment house, the somewhat unique car was still parked in the parking lot. He also saw Janet's blue Toyota parked in a visitors' space, so he breathed a sigh of relief.

He decided to just sit there for a while and make sure that neither of them decided to drive anywhere. He could see a light in Sam's window, and he wondered if she was still awake. And the part of him that was not mad at her for anything she'd said to him on the phone, wanted to see her in person and try to make her give him another chance. It was that part that finally won out and forced Jack out of his truck at a few minutes before midnight.

Jack knocked softly on the front door, and when no one answered he tried the door knob. To his shock it turned, and he entered finding himself standing in Sam's living room. Light shone into the room from the kitchen, and he could see Janet's dark head on the sofa. She was covered with a blanket and appeared to be asleep.

Quietly Jack crept to the door that he figured led to Sam's bedroom. He carefully turned the knob and pushed the door open a crack, looking inside. Jack could see Sam in the light from the doorway, laying across the bed at an odd angle. She was on her stomach wearing only bikini panties and a tank top, her hair loose and flowing down her back, and the sight of her almost naked and looking so young and innocent sent a wave of arousal coursing through his veins and to his groin.

Before he could talk himself out of it, he stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. Then he crossed over to the bed and sat down. He had no idea what he intended to do, and what happened next was totally unexpected. Sam turned over and moaned, and Jack watched in awe as she slid her hand down into her panties. Jack's burgeoning erection immediately grew to its fullest size, pressing hard against the zipper of his shorts.

As he watched, Sam's hand began to move, her fingers obviously massaging her clit as she moaned and writhed on the bed. Her eyes were closed, or else Jack might have thought she was awake! Jack turned and got onto his knees next to her, trying to see her face better in the dim light. Only the illumination of a nearby street lamp filtering through a crack in the drapes made it possible for him to see anything.

Suddenly he received a shock that made his heart skip a beat.

"Jack,ooooh,Jack!"

Now, even if he burned in hell, there was nothing that was going to keep him from her.

"Sam, I'm right here, baby. Let me make love to you," he begged as he climbed over her, slipping one hand down into her panties, while the other slipped under her head.

He placed his hand over hers and gradually her hand gripped his and allowed him to take the lead, rubbing and massaging her clit until it was swollen with need. Then Jack kissed her, and she responded, opening her mouth to his exploration.

Suddenly Sam's hand pulled out of her panties and came up around his neck, meeting its partner in his hair, fingers tugging his hair, nails grazing his scalp till Jack thought he'd go insane with need. Sam was really wet by now, her juices flowing down his hand and dripping onto the bed as she rocked her hips, trying to get herself off.

"Jack," she moaned, and Jack couldn't help himself. He answered her, praying that she would wake up and not panic at finding him there.

"I'm here, baby. I'm here, and I'm hard for you."

"Jack! I want you! Take me," she pleaded, and Jack quickly pulled his hand out of her panties and fell to his back, quickly removing his shorts and underwear. Then he straddled her legs and pulled down her panties, gently coaxing her out of them. He had to do most of the work, but soon the little garment was discarded and tossed to the floor.

Then Jack just knelt over her and stared for a minute, thinking that somehow this just didn't seem right. If she was asleep, and she didn't really know what she was doing, then this would be just like raping her, wouldn't it? And he knew that was not something he could do to her or to any woman, no matter how much he wanted her.

He had done many things to women in his lifetime, but he had always had their permission. Even his cock had decided that this situation was not to its liking, and so it had deflated rapidly, leaving him feeling empty inside. Jack got off the bed and pulled on his clothes. Then he pulled the blanket over Sam's naked lower body and let himself quietly out of the apartment. On the way out he locked the door.

By the time he got home he felt as though he'd been through a battle and lost. He fell into bed and didn't wake up until eight hundred hours. Fortunately it was Sunday, his day off, but unfortunately he still felt like crap.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sunday morning was always a time that Sam liked to spend exercising. It helped clear her mind, and it gave her a chance to commune with nature and, in her own way, with God.

So after sending Janet home and popping three Extra Strength Tylenol, Sam put on her running clothes and Walk Man radio, and headed out the door. She usually ran to the park and sometimes she continued on down the highway toward a canyon that was frequented by campers and hikers. And since it was a beautiful day, Sam decided to take the longer route, figuring that a real workout might help her feel better emotionally as well as physically. There were a few dark clouds behind her, but she hoped they would stay away...at least for another two hours.

There was a little more traffic than usual today, and Sam blamed it on summer visitors to the National Forest which included the park and the canyon. And since there was no sidewalk or trail, she had to run in the bike path to avoid being hit by a car.

She loved living here where she could run while enjoying the beautiful scenery. And that was what she was doing when she heard someone behind her shouting for her to get out of the way. Actually, what he'd said was, "Get the hell outta the way!"

Sam looked over her shoulder as she moved toward the sloping curb at the edge of the roadway. She thought she was giving him enough room to pass her, but for some reason he didn't. Sam looked back at his face, which was partially covered by his dark glasses and the helmet he was wearing, and that was when she stumbled and took a fall right in front of him.

The first thing she saw was the puffy gray clouds high above her. Then she felt something touch her lips as her head was being lifted by a strong hand. The something turned out to be a water bottle that the man was holding up to her lips. She looked up at his face, and even though he still wore the glasses and the helmet, she recognized him.

"Take a drink, Sam," he told her, and she took a little sip before pushing the bottle away. Then she sat up. But when she moved her right leg, she found that she had apparently sprained her ankle, because it hurt like hell!

"Ow!" She reached down and grabbed her ankle with both hands, gently pressing it with her fingers.

"Sprained by the look of it," he said. "You shouldn't run in the bike path," he added, and Sam gave him a dirty look.

"What other choice do I have, smart ass?" Sam looked at the traffic passing close by and tried to get up, but there was no way she was going anywhere, without his help, and she knew it.

"Damn it! What else can happen to me this weekend?"

Jack knew exactly to what she was referring, but he let that remark go and instead offered her a hand up.

"Come on, I'll pull you up. I can take you on my bike to that little rest stop back down the road apiece."

Sam nodded and grabbed hold of his hand as he stood up and pulled. She came up fast due to his great strength and almost fell into him. He hadn't meant to touch her anywhere else but on her hand, but he found himself catching her, his arm automatically going around her waist as she crashed against his chest.

"Whoa, there, I've got you!"

She could see her had her all right, and the feeling of his arm around her sent warning signals directly to her brain...danger!...danger!...while her clit was giving her libido a high five!

"Thanks," she chirped, her voice sounding remarkably like Minnie Mouse.

Sam watched as Jack turned his bike around and got on.

"Sit on the handle bars. We don't have far to go, and this thing really isn't equipped to carry two people."

Sam straddled the front tire and put her hands up behind her, grabbing the handle bars. Then she pushed up with her left foot, sending her body up with a jump. She came down on her butt on the chrome bar and hung on for dear life. Jack's hands came up beside her, and she could feel his breath on the back of her neck for a second before he straightened up and began peddling.

In five minutes they were entering the little parking lot next to the road. The rest stop contained a bathroom, and a picnic table inside a wooden gazebo, but there was no one there but them. Jack guided the bicycle up to the rest room and stopped, holding the bike steady while she dismounted. Then he leaned the bike against the wall of the tiny building and pulled her right arm up over his shoulder before helping her walk to the gazebo. Once she was seated with her foot up on the bench, he went inside the bathroom.

When Jack returned he was carrying a stack of wet paper towels, which he placed over her ankle. Sam reached down, unlaced the shoe and started to remove it.

"No! Don't do that! You should leave it on and laced up for now. You can leave the laces loose if you want. When you get home you can take off your shoe. But if you do it now, you won't be able to get it back on again."

"Had a lot of sprained ankles," she asked him as she re-tied her shoe.

"Yes, actually I have. I'm always hurting some part of my body, but not because I was running in a bike path," he told her, and she cringed.

"Okay, I admit it wasn't the smartest thing to do," she said, "but where was I supposed to run?"

"Not along this highway, I'd say," he answered with a smirk.

"But I enjoy running here, and before it's never been this crowded," she said, glancing at him quickly before dropping her eyes.

She wished he'd take those damned dark glasses off, so she could see his gorgeous brown eyes. But then her ego stepped in and reminded her that she was not supposed to be thinking such thoughts about this man.

"Yah, we get a lot of vacationers here in the summer months. I forgot you're not from here," he added, and to her it almost sounded like an apology.

"No, I moved her from Washington, D.C. Before that I lived in Seattle."

"Nice places. I like both cities. In fact I've lived in both."

"But you've been in Colorado for quite a few years, haven't you?"

Jack had sat down on the table, putting his feet on the bench next to her elevated foot.

"Yes, well, I've had a place here for almost eight years, but I spent a lot of that time overseas on missions. I can't tell you where, or I might have to kill you," he said with a laugh.

"Oh? And why would you have to do that?"

The breeze was starting to pick up, and Sam pulled a stray tendril of long hair out of her eyes. It had somehow slipped out of the purple elastic band she was using to hold her pony tail. And for some reason she suddenly became aware of how awful she must look!

She had dirt on one knee where it had scraped the ground, and she was wearing no makeup. And on top of that, she was wearing an old pair of gray exercise shorts and an even older Sea Hawks T-shirt.

"Let's just say the missions were covert. I made lots of short trips to scenic places in South America and the Middle East," he said, removing his dark glasses and allowing them to hang from the leather strap around his neck. "But I wasn't there for the scenery."

"I see. That sounds exciting," she admitted, her azure eyes staring into his ebony ones.

"You have no idea. He got up and went to his bike, removing the water bottle from its holder. Then he stood there, head tilted back as he drank several gulps of water. His back was to Sam, and she couldn't help noticing his firm, little ass in those bike shorts. Mercy! And when he turned around...WOW! There was that splendid package in front!

Sam quickly looked away, feeling her face turning red as she fought to control her emotions. Damn him! This guy had an effect on her like no other man ever had!

Jack was just thinking pretty much the same thing about Sam, as he felt his erection begin to blossom, leaving him no alternative but to turn away from her. He pulled his cell phone out of the saddle bag which hung on the back of his bike, and looked at the display screen.

"Damn it! No signal," he said with a sigh.

So he couldn't simply phone Danny or someone to come and get Sam in their car. It was just as he had feared; unless a park ranger came by, he'd have to ask some stranger to give her a lift. He hoped a family came along, because he wasn't allowing her to get in the car with anyone, unless they looked totally harmless!

And he wasn't about to try taking her all the way to her place on his bike! It was a light-weight racing model that had cost him a small fortune, and it just wasn't made to carry that much weight.

He tossed the phone back into the bag and looked up at the darkening sky.

"Storms coming," he remarked, and Sam looked up and was shocked to see those dark clouds that she had noticed earlier were now right overhead. And the wind was picking up too. So Jack decided to go and stand by the road and wait for some likely candidate to drive by.

"I'll see if I can find you a ride," he said as he strolled toward the highway.

Sam watched him walk away, thinking how fine a figure he cut in his biking outfit. Not only was his butt firm and slightly muscular, but his legs looked awesome in those shorts! And the shirt, which was also made of black nylon, was fitted through the middle and then flared out over his broad shoulders. The sleeves were trimmed in white as was the neckline, and the stark contrast of his tanned skin to the white edging made his neck look even more edible!

'Sam, get your mind out of the gutter, girl!' She shook her head as she watched Jack take a position on the side of the road. Unfortunately, now that the weather had turned cloudy, and it was nearing lunch time, it seemed like people had already settle in some place to ride out the storm, because not one car drove by.

Suddenly there was a huge crackling sound as lightning shot out of one of the clouds and zigzagged down to the ground in the forest nearby. Then a clap of thunder reverberated through the trees, and almost immediately big drops of rain began to fall.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The thunder and lightning began suddenly, and Jack ran to get his bike, making it to the gazebo just as the rain began to come down in buckets, the water quickly creating small gullies in the soil and washing mud out onto the small paved parking lot.

"Wow! It's gonna be a gully washer!" he shouted over the loud noise of the rain, as he leaned his bike along the far wall away from the open doorway.

"Yes, I guess it's a good thing we stopped here," she said, not really knowing what else to say to him. While it was true that they hadn't been caught outside in the storm, she figured he probably regretted running into her in the first place.

"I'm sorry I caused you to miss your bike ride," she told him, and he shrugged his shoulders and shuddered as the chilly wind blew in through the doorway.

"Not a problem. It's not like I need the exercise, but I did kind of want to take my mind off of what happened yesterday," he admitted, wondering what she would think if she knew he'd been with her last night during her dream about him.

"I'm sorry about that too. I wasn't very nice to you. I know it was my fault for allowing it to happen in the first place. I don't know what got into me; I just wasn't acting like myself," she said, trying to make him see that she normally wasn't easy or a tease or anything like that!

She looked up at him as he sat down again on far side of the table with his back to her. Then he laid back with his knees bent and his feet flat on the table. And now his head was mere inches from her hand.

She had put both feet up on the bench and was sitting sideways, leaning one arm on the table. All she had to do was reach out, and she could run her fingers through his soft, silky hair...just like she had yesterday. With nervous excitement she recalled the way it felt as she ran her fingers through it and rubbed her nipples in it. And before she could stop herself, she had reached out and lightly brushed his hair with her fingertips.

It was slightly wet and sticking up every which way in its usually untamed manner, making him look wild and carefree. And when he turned his head toward her, it took everything she had to stop her from leaning over and kissing him.

She pulled her hand back as though she'd been burned, but her eyes held his, not wanting to turn away.

"My hair's unmanageable," he said, just as ill at ease as her, which surprised him. He was not usually at a loss for words when it came to women he was attracted to, but his woman was a different story...a different story indeed!

"I can see that," she agreed, reaching out again to run her fingers through it once more, unable to resist touching it...touching him. "But I like it. Short, spiky hair looks good on you. I like the gray in it too," she admitted, and watched him as he made a face.

"I don't! It makes me look old!"

"You don't look old. How old are you?" She knew that he was older than her, but she had no idea exactly how old he was.

"How old do you think I am?" He was a little touchy about his age, and he really wondered if this young woman thought he was too old for her. Maybe he should find out right now what she thought of him.

"Ohhhh, maybe forty-five?" He smiled, relieved that at least she hadn't thought he was older!

"Right on the money, Sam! Now let's see if I can guess your age," he said, sitting up suddenly and spinning around to face her. He drew his knees up and laid his arms across them, studying her face for a minute.

"I'd say you're about twenty-six," he guessed and Sam laughed. "What? I'm wrong?"

"Well, actually I'll be thirty this year," she admitted.

"Thirty! Well, that'll be a major milestone for you then, won't it? You should celebrate. I'd like to take you out, if you'd let me. ...to make up for the stupid things I did yesterday. I don't usually behave quite that bad," he admitted, looking down at his shoes.

"Then we both misbehaved."

"Yes, I guess we did. I said some things to you last night that were unfair too."

Sam looked puzzled, and Jack wondered if she even remembered phoning him.

"You know, when you phoned me...you were pretty drunk, so maybe you don't remember what was said?"

"I think I remember most of it. What did you say that was unfair, Jack?" Now that he'd offered an apology, she wanted to hear what he had to say.

"I intimated that you were...frigid. I didn't mean it, of course. You're anything but!" His eyes held hers, and she felt her body responding, the sensation of wetting her panties making her press her thighs together tightly.

"Oh, God, I remember that now! You said something about how I should relax and enjoy life. But I don't remember how I responded!"

"Actually, what I said was you were always tinkering in your lab with stuff. And you responded by saying something like, 'you had been tinkered with by plenty of men, and they thought you were a pretty fair tinkerer.'"

Sam blushed and covered her face with both hands. Jack grinned, recalling how cute she had sounded, her voice all slurred and indignant. Then he recalled how sweet and hot she had looked last night in her bed, and he really wanted to tell her what had happened.

"Sam, do you ever dream about me?" There, he had asked the question. Now it was her turn to either confess or not. Of course he was hoping her honest nature would make her confess, and he was not disappointed.

She hesitated, and then removed her hands from her face. He couldn't know, could he? She dreamed about him quite often, and just last night she had dreamed that he was in her bed making love to her.

"Yes, actually I do dream about you, Jack." Their eyes locked again, and for some reason Sam could not look away.

"You dreamed about me last night, didn't you?"

As he stared at her, Sam's mind began to recall how real that dream had seemed in the morning when she woke up. She had been surprised to find herself partially undressed and covered with a blanket. And for the life of her, she could not remember removing her panties or pulling the blanket over herself!

"I know because I was there, Sam," he admitted. "I went over to stop you from driving to my house."

He watched as a look of confusion came over her lovely face.

"Why would I..."

Jack slid off the table and stood up, walking around to stand in front of her. Sam lowered her feet to the ground, so Jack could sit down next to her. But instead he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her to the table. She had her hands on his shoulders as he kneeled between her feet on the bench, and his large hands encompassed her tiny waist.

"I believe you said you were going to come over and 'punch my lights out.' And since I didn't want you to drive in your condition, I went over to your apartment to make sure you were safely in bed and not out on the road. When I got there, your door was unlocked, so I went inside."

Sam's eyes grew larger and more round, the blue almost changing to black in the dim light of the storm. It was still raining. But now instead of the torrential downpour, it was coming down in sheets of water being blown about by strong gusts of wind. And the temperature had dropped probably twenty degrees in just thirty minutes. Sam shivered, but her eyes remained focused on Jack's.

"You came inside?" She felt as though this conversation were turning surreal, as she stared deeply into the depths of his ebony eyes.

"Yes, I came inside. Janet was asleep on the sofa. You were asleep on your bed. Do you know what happened next, Sam?"

"No! No, I don't. What happened next, Jack," she asked, her throat beginning to constrict.

"I watched as you began to masturbate." The word triggered her memory, and Sam let out a gasp as images of her dream flashed in her brain.

"You put your hand inside your panties like this," he said, slipping one hand down beneath the elastic of her shorts and into her panties. She kept her hands on his shoulders, but her face tilted up to be kissed, and Jack consented by giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"And then you did this," he said as his fingers sought her clitoris and began rubbing it up and down, and then side to side.

"OH! I did?"

He had his other hand wrapped around her pony tail, his fingers trying to remove the elastic so that he could see her beautiful blonde hair hanging free as it had been last night.

"Yes, you did," he said, as her hair finally fell freely over her shoulders. "And then I put my hand over yours, and I began rubbing you like this. You took your hand out of your panties, and I took them off."

"But even though you asked me to make love to you, I couldn't do it because I knew you weren't awake, and I didn't want to take advantage of you. I want you to want me, Sam...as much as I want you," he admitted, as he pulled his hand up and rested it on her flat stomach. His other hand was woven through her hair where it cupped the back of her head.

"Jack, I do want you. I'm just a bit afraid of you. I've never known anyone like you before, and you scare the living daylights out of me!"

He grinned and then kissed her again...this time a longer, more passionate kiss...one that left her a bit breathless.

"I promise, Sam, if you trust me, I won't hurt you. In fact, I think I might be falling in love with you. And believe me, that's not something I've ever said to any woman before!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Then I want you to make love to me, Jack."

"Ah, yah, that would be nice...wait! You don't mean here? Now?"

"Yes, here...now! I want you. Don't you want me?" Now it was her turn to shock him, but Jack was quick to recover and was used to making on the spot decisions.

"Yes! You know I do! Come here, baby," he crooned, pulling her into his arms as he lifted her butt off the table and pulled down her shorts and panties in one swift move. Then he sat her back down on the table and pulled off her shirt. Seeing her in daylight with almost nothing on suddenly caused his mind to freeze, but he quickly recovered, thinking about her delicate skin and the rough surface of the table.

"Sit still. Just gotta get something," he told her, hurrying over to his bike. He opened the little leather bag and pulled out a small, black package that turned out to be a rain slicker. He opened it and shook it out before spreading it on the table behind her. Then he came back to stand between her spread thighs, while he reached behind her and unhooked her bra with one hand.

God the man was good, she thought, wondering what she had gotten herself into! He obviously had a lot more experience that her, and suddenly Sam wondered if she was up for this. Would she be able to please him?

"Jack?" He was busy kissing her neck and nibbling on her ear lobe, but somehow even his amorous attack on her neck was not enough to keep Sam from worrying.

"Hmmm?"

"Jack, I'm afraid..."

"Hey, I'll go easy the first time. Till you get used to me," he said, and Sam wondered exactly what he meant. But she didn't have to wonder for long, because in three seconds flat he had removed his shirt and bike shorts and was standing in front of her with the largest erection she had ever seen!

"Holy Hannah!" Sam just sat there staring at his long, thick cock.

"It'll be okay. You'll see. You'll like it once you get to know it," he assured her with a smug smirk. [Wouldn't we all?]

"I bet I will! Come up here and introduce us," she replied saucily, suddenly feeling an overwhelming urge to have it inside her, no matter how damned big it was!

She scooted back onto the plastic rain coat as Jack climbed up onto the table and came to kneel between her thighs.

"You're pretty wet, but I think you could use a little loosening up first," he said, dipping his head down between her legs. Sam watched as that gorgeous hair disappeared between her thighs, and she fell onto her back and let out a cry of pure joy. Nothing had ever felt as good as Jack O'Neill tongue felt right now!

And now she felt his fingers entering her and pressing into the sides of her vagina, and Sam thought she would die right there and never see her thirtieth birthday!

"Oh, my God! Jack! OH! I'M COMING! And then she did come. And while her muscles spasmed and her body shook, Jack slowly and gently removed his fingers before crawling on top of her and inserting just the tip of his huge cock inside her tight hole.

"Hang on, honey," he warned her and Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips and tried to relax her vaginal muscles a little to accept his large size. But she was just so nervous! And as he pushed forward she felt like she was going to rip in two, and Jack could feel her body going rigid under him.

"Jack, it hurts," she said, and then they both froze.

The rain had slowed to a drizzle and now cars could be heard occasionally as they passed by on the highway. Suddenly Jack and Sam heard one car door slam shut and then another, followed by the laughter of children and the shouts of at least two adults, probably their parents.

And no two people had ever ended a tryst before in their entire lives! Jack got off of Sam and quickly jumped down from the table, handing up her clothing before pulling on his own. Then he looked around and saw one lone boy of about four standing in the doorway of the gazebo, staring toward the table where a moment ago he and Sam had been fucking...or as close to fucking as two people can get without actually doing it!

"Michael! Michael James O'Hara, you get over here this instant," the woman called, and the little boy turned around and ran.

"I guess we've probably damaged his little psyche for life," Jack commented, turning around to find Sam with her bra in her hand, but otherwise she was dressed.

"I'm glad he didn't see us doing...well, you know."

"I know. I'm sorry, Sam. I guess our timing was off again. Damn it! I need to see if they'll give you a ride to your apartment house. I'll be right back," he said, and then he was off running down the path to the rest room.

Sam looked at her ankle and shook her head. She'd probably be hobbling around on crutches for a few days at work, and that really didn't sound very appealing. Maybe she could take some time off and stay at home until it healed? Just as that thought began to sound like a plan, Jack arrived back with a smile on his face.

"They'll take both of us! They've got a big Suburban. My bike will fit in the back end if they leave the tail gate down. Come on! We'll soon have ice on that ankle of yours!"

As he helped her down off the table, Sam's mind kept thinking about what they had almost done. And again she was shocked by her behavior; she had almost been caught having sex on a picnic table in a public park! That was a jail-able offense, wasn't it? She was pretty certain that it at least carried some kind of monetary fine, and no doubt the SGC would have heard about it, and she would have lost her job!

What was there about this man that made her think with her clitoris instead of her brain?

The only difference between what had happened yesterday and what had happened today, was that now she truly believed that Jack cared about her...that she was not just some challenge to him...some notch on his gun handle...some conquest.

As they rode together to her apartment with the little boy Michael and his family, Jack and Sam held hands like two teenagers in love. And right now Jack was feeling about as young and definitely as in love as he had felt in many, many years!

Sam looked over at Jack and smiled at him, wondering why she had ever doubted that he could be right for her.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

After the family of five had dropped Jack and Sam off at her apartment house, Jack had helped her get inside and made sure she had everything she needed for the moment... her ankle wrapped in an elastic bandage, an ice pack, her cell phone, a cup of herbal tea, and the most recently published book on wormhole theory...even though the last item would make her fuming mad over its errors and misconceptions.

Then he'd left her on the sofa with a promise to return in a couple of hours with dinner and a movie for them to share...Chinese food from his favorite local restaurant and a movie that Sam had requested called "Under The Tuscan Sun". Yes, siree, they were finally going to have their first date, and both she and Jack were as excited as could be!

And right after Jack had left Sam had flipped open her phone and pressed down on the number three and held it. Number one was, of course, her parents' number in Boston, and number two was a direct line to her lab. Then she took a sip of the hot beverage Jack had made for her...which she noticed was lightly sweetened with honey just the way she liked it (nice to know he'd been paying attention!)...and waited for Janet to pick up.

"Hey, Janet! How are you feeling?"

"Oh, I'll survive. It's not the first time I've been as chummy with Jack Daniels you know! How about you?"

"Well, actually, I sprained my ankle, and I was wondering..."

"I'll be right there, but only if you tell me what happened in your bedroom last night."

Now Sam usually could pull off an innocent response when faced with an embarrassing moment, but Janet's request had really startled her! She blushed furiously, glad that her friend could not see her.

"Huh?"

'Great composed response, you moron,' she chastised herself.

"You know what I'm talking about, so don't play dumb with me. I saw Jack coming out of your bedroom, Sam."

"Ahhh, that! I'll tell you about that and everything else, when you get here," she promised, quickly pressing the 'end' button before Janet could say another word.

So Janet had seen Jack last night and hadn't said anything about it this morning!

'Well, I guess she was too hung over to care. It's a good thing Jack told me what happened, or I would have had to hear it from Jan! I wonder if Jack knows that Janet saw him,' Sam wondered.

Only a fifteen minutes had passed before Janet got there. She unlocked the door and came breezing in, carrying her tote bag-sized purse and a grocery sack, which she sat on the kitchen counter. Sam thought Janet looked so cute in her orange, plaid short shorts and yellow sleeveless blouse.

The top was tied in front just under her ribcage, and she was wearing orange sandals with three-inch heels and big, yellow flowers on the front. Sam thought she looked like a page out of some fashion magazine article on how to dress in South Miami Beach. The tortoise shell framed, dark sunglasses added to the panache of the outfit, but Sam figured they also covered up the remnants of last night's drinking binge.

"Hey, there! Well, look at you! It looks like someone has been taking care of my patient," Janet said, noticing how comfy Sam looked with her legs wrapped in a throw. She took of her sunglasses and hooked them into the cleavage of her low-cut blouse.

"I have my admirers, Janet, and one of them made me some tea, wrapped my ankle, and even tucked me in. Wanna come check and see if he did a good job?"

"Let me put these things in your fridge, and I'll do that." Sam wondered what 'things' they might be. Her friend was always surprising her with some gift or other, and if she hadn't been so incapacitated, Sam would have gone into the kitchen to check them out.

"What did you buy?"

"Blue Bunny ice cream in two flavors...Bunny Tracks and Chocolate Mint Chip, and a bottle of Jack Daniels because I drank most of yours last night. Oh, and a box of Ding Dongs."

"Well, I'm glad to see you're worried about me eating healthy," Sam said sarcastically.

"I know what I said, but these things come AFTER the nutritious stuff. I noticed yesterday that you already have all the good, healthy stuff in your fridge. So these are for your soul, not your body. Which reminds me; who is the good Samaritan who wrapped your ankle so nice and neat?" Janet asked, lifting the throw to examine the bandage.

"Jack."

"Jack as in Jack O'Neill? So he was with you when this happened?" Janet handed Sam two white tablets and a glass of water before sitting down at the other end of the sofa. She stared at her, and Sam thought she looked...what? Disappointed? Angry?

"Yes, actually he sort of caused it. Well, not on purpose, but... I was running out along the highway this morning, and he was riding his bike. But I didn't know it was him at first. And when I turned around to see why the person on the bike wasn't passing me, I tripped and fell. And then Jack rescued me," she said, and Janet rolled her eyes.

"He rescued you, huh? And what was that about last night? A late night rescue mission?"

"Janet, why do you sometimes act like you dislike him so much, yet it's obvious that you two are friends!"

"Sam, I really don't wanna get into all of it. Let's just say that it took us years to get to this place in our relationship, and the road wasn't easy. I've accepted him for who he is, which is a self-centered, love and leave 'em womanizer. We're friends now. But even though we are friends, I wouldn't trust him with my enemy, let alone my friend!"

"Janet, that's a terrible thing to say, and it's totally unfair!"

"You asked me, kiddo, and I tell it like it is. You know that. Now tell me what's been going on between you two!"

"Well, I actually didn't know about last night until Jack told me." Sam watched as a look of total disbelief came over Janet's face, and then she continued.

"You see this morning while we were waiting in the park for a ride back to my apartment, we talked. He told me about last night...how he'd come over because he was afraid I would drive drunk over to his house."

Janet looked confused, so Sam knew she had to explain further. "Do you remember me threatening to go over to his house and punch his lights out?"

Janet shook her head, and Sam continued.

"Well, I did! And he was worried I would get in the car and drive over to his house, so he came here to make sure I didn't! And then he found the front door unlocked."

"You mean I was sleeping in here right next to an unlocked door? Oh, my God!" 

"I know! It's a good thing we have Jack to watch over us, Jan," Sam told her, but Janet wasn't as easily persuaded.

"I'll reserve judgment on that for now, Sam. But go on. Tell me what happened next!"

"He came in and saw you on the sofa. Then he went in my room and... Well, he said I was moaning his name and...and...rubbing myself. I was masturbating in my sleep, Janet! He just watched at first, and then he replaced my hand with his. He said he wanted to make love to me. But he just couldn't because he didn't want to take advantage of me while I slept! Wasn't that sweet?"

"You've got to be kidding me! That's what he told you?" Janet had a look of total disbelief on her face, and Sam could tell that she suspected Jack was lying.

"Janet, why can't you believe him?"

"Sam, if you were asleep, how do you know he didn't do anything else?"

"Because he told me he didn't! Janet, I know what you're thinking, but there's no way he could have done THAT without me knowing about it."

"Why not? You just said you slept through him rubbing you."

"Okay, I'll tell you the rest." Janet turned sideways on the sofa and pulled one knee up to her chest, eagerly awaiting 'the rest.'

"This morning, while it was raining, we almost had intercourse on the picnic table in that gazebo at the rest stop!"

"What! No. Really? What stopped you?"

"Two things. First is the reason that I know Jack and I didn't have intercourse last night, because if he had, I definitely would have woken up! You see, he's really big, and when he tried to push it inside me this morning, it hurt like hell! And he was just about to try again when this family showed up to use the bathroom. So we had to stop before they saw us, and then Jack asked them to give us a ride."

"OH, MY GOD! So Jack has gotten you naked and primed three times now, but he still hasn't actually fucked you? My God, Sam, that's gotta be mortifying for Jack," Janet shouted.

"If word of this gets out, Jack's reputation will be ruined," she joked, thinking of the possible fallout. And while it might be fun to put Jack in his place, Janet wouldn't do that to Sam, because it was clear the girl was deeply, madly in love with the scoundrel!

Sam suddenly burst into tears, and Janet could have hit herself for being so insensitive.

"Oh, pussy cat, I'm sorry! So he's really big?" Janet really wanted to hear more about Jack O'Neill's impressive appendage; after all, anatomy had always been a favorite subject of hers!

At six o'clock, just as he had promised, Jack was back at Sam's carrying in a box filled with smaller white boxes of Chinese food, and it smelled heavenly!

"So, how's the ankle feeling, honey? Does it hurt much?"

"No, actually Janet came over and brought me some pain killer. Right now I think I could dance a jig, and I wouldn't feel a thing," she admitted, a bright smile on her face.

"Ah, I see. So did you tell Jan how you sprained your ankle?" He was thinking that Janet had probably blamed him for how it happened.

"Yes, of course I did. I also told her about last night and what happened at the rest stop. I had to tell her about last night Jack; she saw you coming out of my room."

She watched as Jack's smile was replaced by an angry look, and wished she had kept her discussion with Janet a secret.

"So what did she say? I imagine she's about ready to have me tarred and feathered?"

"No, nothing like that. Actually, she found it amusing that you haven't actually had your evil way with me yet. She said that if word got out, your playboy reputation would be ruined."

A look of sudden realization came over Jack's face. He left the box on the kitchen counter before coming over to sit down next to her hip. Then he leaned over and kissed her lightly on the mouth.

"Sam, do you really think I give a rat's ass about MY reputation? What I care about is yours! I wouldn't want anyone to think unkindly of you, Sam. Once they hear we are seeing each other, your name will be dragged through the mud," he told her, his worried expression lining his tanned forehead.

"No, it won't, silly. But even if it were, I don't care, Jack! I want you...no one else," she said, wrapping a hand around the back of his neck. She tried to pull him toward her, but he resisted, and then he stood up.

"I think this isn't such a good idea after all, Sam. I'm way too old for you, and you were right when you said you're not my type. It's been fun, but I think we both know this just wouldn't work," he lied, thinking there was no other way to save her reputation other than to just get out and get out fast.

"But Jack, you know that's not true! Jack?" But he quickly pulled his keys out of his pocket and was out the door before Sam could even get up off the sofa. She just sat there for a few seconds in shock, and then the tears began to fall.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Dr. Lee was working on his laptop when Sam came limping into the lab late Monday morning. Although she had first decided to take Monday off, she finally came to the realization that staying home with nothing to do would only give her time to think about Jack. And Jack was a subject that had best be put out of her mind!

"Dr. Carter, I thought you'd be taking a few days off! Dr. Frasier told me about your accident," he said, looking down at her wrapped ankle.

"No, it's really not that bad, and anyway I've got some work I need to catch up on," she lied, before realizing he might know that wasn't the case at all.

Like everyone else who worked in the labs, Sam Carter was still eagerly awaiting some new find that would be brought back through the gate. But it was still too soon to have expected anything of the kind, since SG-1 had only gone to one planet.

Today, however, they were scheduled to go to another planet, and a second team had been formed, called SG-3. Apparently, the designation SG-2 was being set aside for some reason, although she had no idea why.

Sam tried not to think about SG-1 too much, however, as it would only lead to thinking about their leader, Jack O'Neill.

"What are you working on?"

'Oh, oh! Wouldn't you know Dr. Lee would have to ask that question,' she thought as she slipped onto her stool.

"Ah...actually...I'm writing a paper on wormholes for a journal I subscribe to," she lied again. God, all of a sudden it was becoming second nature for her to lie to people! And that was something she had never done before and something she hated!

"Have you read Demeter's latest garbage," Bill Lee asked scornfully, and Sam nodded.

"Yes, I just finished it yesterday. It's the main reason I thought of writing the article. He's such a moron! Can you believe him!"

'Well, at least that much was true! Gee, Sam, you're getting better at lying all the time,' she thought and hung her head sadly.

What had become of the honest, sensible person she once was? Was she going to lust after bad boys the rest of her life...letting them take whatever they wanted before dumping her alongside the road of life?

"He always was an idiot, even when he was in my college classes," Bill was saying, as he closed his laptop, and Sam was suddenly pulled back to their conversation.

"I didn't know you went to school with Demeter! So he was always outspoken and rash?"

"Yes, and worse! Even as an undergrad he was always questioning what the professors told us...in class no less! I guess he hasn't changed much," he said, turning to leave. "Well, I've got a date with this hot little assistant who works in the x-ray lab at the hospital. See you later!"

"Ya, see you!"

Sam was glad he hadn't asked for an outline of her paper or even her premise. Now she'd either have to write an article re-butting Demeter's, or make up some believable excuse for not writing it! And now she really felt awful.

Even Bill Lee had a date, while her only date had disappeared before the Chinese food had gotten cold!

Jack just couldn't stop thinking about sweet Sam and how much he loved her. Yep, he had finally admitted it to himself; he loved that young woman like he'd never loved anyone in his sorry life. But he knew that what Janet had probably told her was true; he was not the right kind of man for Sam. He'd been around the block way too many times, crushed too many hearts, and broken too many promises. He was not a nice person, and he'd probably just end up hurting her. Plainly and simply put, he wasn't good enough for Sam. He'd just have to try and forget her.

"So Jack, you ready to say 'hello' to P2X-102?"

Daniel was pulling on his camouflage vest, after loading the many pockets with his archaeological tools of the trade...brushes of various sizes and textures, utility knives, tiny shovels and rakes, a magnifying glass, a tape recorder, digital camera and two spare memory cards, and a myriad of other items. He had noticed Jack's sullen face during the pre-mission briefing, and wondered what was up with him.

"Yah, I guess. I just hope this fuckin planet is more interesting that PX2 whatever," Jack said sharply, as he began pulling on his black hi-topped boots.

He tied them tightly and then he watched Sanchez brushing her long black hair before tying it back in a ponytail. And of course that reminded him of Sam's hair and how he liked to twist his fingers in it while kissing her, or holding her still so he could suck her nipples into dark pink peaks.

Damn it! How was he ever gonna forget about those sweet lips, those startlingly blue eyes, those full, creamy breasts...or any of Sam's other one thousand and one magnificent attributes! And then there was that high-pitched whining sound she made as she tried to cover her scream when she came. ARRRGH! And now he wanted to scream!

"Let's get the fuck outta here," Jack exploded, and he grabbed his vest and headed for the armory. The other four members of SG-1 looked at each other, but they didn't say squat. Not one of them wanted any of what Jack O'Neill was obviously ready to dish out!

Everyone knew exactly what the loud blaring of the Klaxon meant when it sounded thirty-five minutes after SG-1 had left through the stargate. The SGC's first team was coming in under fire or worse, and a company of marines ran to the gate room, followed by medical personnel under the command of Dr. Major Janet Frasier.

Janet waited impatiently until the blast doors were opened, indicating that it was safe for her and her team to enter the gate room. What she saw on the other side made her heart leap into her throat, but she was all business as she yelled orders to her staff. She had done her tour in the Middle East, so casualties of war were nothing new to her.

She quickly ran up the ramp to check Sanchez' vitals as a nurse went to check on Col. O'Neill. Janet had seen Jack moving his legs, so she didn't think he was as seriously wounded as Sanchez, and she'd been correct. The Sergeant would not make it if she didn't get to surgery immediately.

Giving her people strict instructions to check for internal bleeding in the stomach and groin, Janet watched as they loaded Maria's still body onto a gurney and wheeled her out of the room.

Then Janet went over to Jack, who was sitting up and shouting obscenities at her nurse.

"Hey! Colonel, I don't care _who_ you are, you will _not_ be disrespectful to my nurses! Sally, I'll take it from here. You go look after Sgt. Kawalski over there. I think he's got a few lacerations that could use some stitches," she said, letting the poor woman off Jack's hook

"Now … you wanna tell me why you're in such a rotten mood today?" She would have offered to help him up, since his leg was bleeding, but she had a feeling he would have rejected her help. So she just watched as he slowly rose. And then she walked alongside him as he limped toward the infirmary under his own steam...which he apparently had an over-abundance of today!

"Jack, I know you'd probably rather not talk about it..."

"You're right, so don't start, Janet," he said, his face set in a grimace of disgust.

"I didn't tell her everything, Jack. If that's what you're upset about."

"No, it's not that, Janet. Let's just say that I realized in time what a mistake it was, and let it go at that."

"A mistake? You mean you don't care about her?" If he'd said those things to Sam without meaning them, she really WAS going to lay into him, the bastard!

"No, I mean it would have been a mistake FOR HER. She deserves way better than me, Jan. No one knows that more than you."

Janet stopped dead in her tracks and stared at his back, as Jack limped into the infirmary. 'Maybe he IS a changed man,' she thought. She watched as he went over and sat on one of the beds. A nurse came over and began to cut away his pant leg. He kept his mouth shut and did whatever was asked of him. So Janet decided she was free to go check on the surgeon's progress with Sanchez.

By the time Janet came back, Jack had checked himself out of the infirmary. Janet wasn't at all surprised. He often did whatever he chose to do.

Just then General Hammond came storming in looking for Jack.

"Dr. Frasier, is it true that Colonel O'Neill left the base?"

"That could be true, Sir. He checked himself out of the infirmary. But I don't know where he went, General. Sorry."

"I was afraid of that. Well, I knew he was a hot head, but I never pegged him for an insubordinate too! How's Sanchez?"

"She's in surgery. I think Dr. Randall found the bleeder. I should have more news for you in a few minutes, but I'm sure I'll have to pull her from active duty for at least a month, maybe longer."

"That's bad news for her and for the SGC. I guess I'll need to look through that list of candidates again," he said sadly, obviously not looking forward to conducting more interviews.

With the program still so new, Janet realized that attracting applicants was presenting the President and the Joint Chiefs with a sort of dilemma. They couldn't very well advertise the openings at the SGC!

"Sir, about Col. O'Neill, I happen to know that the mission is not the reason he was so upset. It's something personal. And I'm sure he never intended..."

"I don't care what his reason for leaving was; he's still in for an ass chewing," Hammond interrupted her, before stalking out of the infirmary.

Janet had tried his home phone several times and his cell phone too. Then she got on the phone and called Daniel, hoping he'd be able to find Jack before Hammond did. Maybe if they could convince him to come back and apologize, the General might take pity on him. After all, Daniel had filled Hammond in on the events on P2X-102, so it wasn't like Hammond didn't know exactly what had happened.

"Daniel, you've got to find Jack. Hammond's really pissed at him!"

"Yes, I gathered as much. But Janet, even if I find him, what can I do? I don't think he'll listen to me," he said, and Janet knew he was right; while Jack liked Daniel most days, they really weren't close friends. In fact, Jack didn't really seem to have any close friends.

Then Janet thought of the one person who Jack respected, and who just might be able to convince him to come back and face the music...before the fat lady sang her tune, and Jack got booted out of the SGC and maybe even the Air Force!

When Janet showed up in the lab, Sam had been surprised...especially since she'd heard about SG-1 coming in hot. 'Poor Maria Sanchez,' Sam thought, 'I wonder how she is.'

"Janet, how's Maria? Will she be okay?"

"Yes, she'll be fine in a few weeks. Sam, do you know where Jack might have gone? I can't reach him at home, and he's not answering his cell."

"No, why would I know." Sam looked down at her computer keyboard, wishing she didn't feel like bursting into tears each time she thought about Jack.

"Because you love him? And because I'm sure he loves you. I'm sorry, Sam. I never should have doubted he could change. I think you're the best thing that's ever happened to Jack, and I wish you two could work things out," she admitted, and Sam looked up at her, tears glistening in her cornflower blue eyes.

"You really mean that?" Janet simply nodded and smiled.

"But all those things you said..."

"That was the hurt me...the one who is still having trouble forgiving him for one thing that he did...a long time ago. But it's water under the bridge, and he's definitely changed for the better. Sam, if you love the guy, you need to go find him and tell him!"

"What did he do to you, Janet?" For some reason Sam just had to know. She needed to hear it all...every horrible thing he had done, or else how could she forgive him?

"It wasn't me exactly. When I said I wouldn't trust him with my best friend, well that's exactly what I DID do, and it was Sara that got hurt. They were married for a while, but Jack just couldn't keep it in his pants. Sara found out, and she left him. And there was a child involved, Sam. A little girl named Jennifer. She'll be turning six this summer."

"Jack has a daughter?!"

"Yes. And she looks like him, or so I'm told. She and her mom live in California now. Sara re-married...a nice man named Dan. Jennifer doesn't know Dan's not her real father."

"Is Jack okay with that?"

"I don't know; we've never really talked about that aspect of his life. But I guess he figures he has no choice in the matter; he didn't raise her, and the only father she's really known is Dan."

Tear were streaming down Sam's face by now, and Janet patted her on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I thought you had a right to know. But don't tell Jack that I told you about Sara and Jennifer. I don't think he'd appreciate it. Anyway, if you talk to him, tell him he should come back to base and get down on his knees, before Hammond blows a fuse!"

"I doubt I'll see him, Janet. But if I do, I'll tell him," Sam assured her, and then she waved to Janet and gave her a small smile.

So Jack has a daughter! This was one thing she had never even imagined about him. And now she wondered if he thought about the child, and she worried how much it hurt him knowing he could never be a father to the girl. And Sam put her head down on the counter and cried for Jack and the daughter he would never know.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Don't forget to check out my new Marie Caron romance novels. Available at Amazon. Com and other on-line bookstores. And now, the final chapter of this little drama.

Chapter Nine

Sam had been unable to concentrate on much of anything after what Janet had told her about Jack. In fact, her mind was still reeling from the news!

He was doing the best thing for his child, but it must have been very upsetting for him that she didn't know he even existed. And while Sam didn't know if she would ever be able to talk to Jack about his daughter, she was very glad she knew about her just the same.

In fact the more she knew about Jack, the more she thought she understood him. He certainly was not just a shallow, one-dimensional man as she had first been led to believe. No, Jack O'Neill was a man of many layers, and she wished she would have a chance to get to know all of them. But now it seemed her wish would not come true, and that thought made her really sad.

And for some unexplainable reason, Sam decided to drive to the rest area along the highway, where she and Jack had almost made love during the rain storm the day before. Fully expecting the parking lot to be empty late on a Monday afternoon, she was surprised to see a black pick-up truck parked there.

And as she pulled her car up next to it, she was even more surprised when she realized just exactly who the truck belonged to! Without even meaning to search for him, Sam had come back to the one place that apparently meant something special to the both of them!

Sam turned off the engine and sat there for a minute, looking toward the darkened interior of the gazebo. From here she couldn't tell if anyone was here or not, but even if he wasn't inside, she knew Jack couldn't be far away. She got out of her car, locking her purse inside. Then she dropped her keys into her blue jean jacket pocket and slowly began walking toward the small, round structure.

Before she even got to the doorway, she heard his voice.

"I don't know how Janet talked you into this, but you may as well turn around and leave right now," he said, his voice rising from somewhere inside the dark interior.

"She didn't talk me into anything, Jack. And I wasn't even trying to find you," she admitted.

"Then you've got rotten luck, because here I am."

"I don't consider finding you to be bad luck. In fact I don't consider falling in love with you to be bad luck either."

Sam waited a few seconds for a response, afraid to hope it would be a favorable one.

"What did you say?"

"I said, I'm in love with you, Jack. **I love you**, you stupid jerk," she said with a chuckle, as she stood in the doorway looking down to where he sat on the floor.

He was leaning against the wall, his knees drawn up almost touching his chest, his arms lying across them. In the dim light, his eyes seemed to have a sparkle in them, and Sam suddenly realized the glimmer was tears. Jack was sitting in here all by himself, and he was crying! Holy Hannah!

"Then you're more screwed up than I gave you credit for, Sam. I'm not the kind of guy women fall in love with...or I should say...women STAY in love with. Ask any of them; I'm bad news...the worst of the lot...a real bastard!"

"I don't know who or what you were before I met you, Jack. But the man I know is none of those things."

Sam stepped out of the light and into the dark, cool shelter of the gazebo. She went over and sat down on the table, resting her feet on the bench as Jack had done just yesterday.

Jack was sitting directly in front of her now...only about six feet away. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light, she saw him swipe a hand over his cheeks, obviously wiping the tears away.

"Why are you upset, Jack?"

"Nah, not upset. Just wanted to be alone...to think, that's all. So...why are you here, if you didn't come to find me?"

"I came to find what I lost, Jack."

"What you lost? What do you mean?" Jack shuffled his feet around and got up, pressing a hand against the brick foundation wall to steady himself. He straightened up, and then he began walking toward her. He stopped within a foot of the bench and stood there with a curious frown on his face. She could see the black streaks he had left on his face...dust from the concrete floor mixed with his tears.

"I lost a part of myself here yesterday, and I want it back," she said cryptically.

"Sam, I'm not too good at puzzles. Maybe you should be talking to Daniel," he said with a little laugh, but the smile didn't linger.

"I don't want to talk to Daniel. It's you who caused me to lose a part of myself, Jack. But I know where it is...it's with you. It's the part of me that will always be yours, Jack O'Neill."

"If you want...I could give it back to you?" He wasn't even sure what he meant. It just somehow seemed like something appropriate to say.

"No. I want you to keep it...forever inside your heart. Will you do that for me? Take good care of it and nurture it?"

She stood up on the bench as she spoke. Jack stepped closer, his shins touching the bench as her hands reached out for his shoulders.

"Yes, I suppose I could do that. If you're willing to take a chance on me," he added.

Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and bent down to rub her face in his hair, before hugging his head to her breast.

"You really DO have a thing for my hair, don't you," he said with a smile in his voice.

"Yes, I really DO! But even if I didn't, I'd gladly take a chance on you, Jack. I love you!"

Jack helped her down from the bench, her warm, supple body sliding through his arms until her feet touched the floor. She stood with her feet between his, leaning into his body, as his arms held her as close as two people could get without crawling inside one another.

"And I love you, Samantha Carter. I think I loved you the first moment I laid eyes on you...or maybe the first time I put my arms around you. I really did think you were choking, you know."

"I know you did, and I was mortified! I had watched you from afar since you started working at the SGC, and I never thought you'd even care to know my name, let alone..."

"Yes, well. I know your name now and even more about you. I know how you sound when you come, and I'm assuming there aren't too many men who know that much about you, am I right?"

"You are right, but don't get too smug about it! I have had a few boyfriends!"

"Boyfriends? I'd hardly call a man my age a boyfriend. I'm more like a father figure," he said with a self-conscious laugh.

"No such thing! You are NOT old enough to be my father! Besides, I already have a father."

"Yes, and I can't wait to see what he thinks of the man his daughter has chosen to spend her life with."

"I have? Let me see; I don't seem to remember any talk of a long-term commitment on either of our parts," she said with a smile, and he took her head in both his hands and kissed her long and hard. He let her lips go and Sam felt immediately lost without them.

"Then maybe we should talk about long-term commitments, AFTER I finish what I started yesterday," he suggested in a low, seductive voice that made her insides quiver.

God, it was no wonder he had women throwing themselves at him, Sam thought desperately.

"F...finish it here?" Her voice sounded small and weak, just the way her legs were feeling right now.

"Well, I started it here, but I really think I'd prefer to finish it at your place."

"Yes," she agreed breathlessly.

Without breaking any speed limits, they still made it to Sam's apartment in record time. And once inside the door, Sam began to feel much more comfortable...so much so that she grabbed Jack's hand, and like a little child who was having a friend over to play with, she dragged him along to her room, both of them giggling all the way.

And as Sam reclined on the bed watching every move he made, Jack stripped out of his clothing, giving her a show she would always remember. Then he crawled over her and unfastened the waistband of her skirt before pulling it down. Her panties followed the skirt and ended up piled on top of his clothes on the floor.

Next came her blouse, which to Jack's complete and utter frustration, had twenty little buttons down the front, and they were tiny and hard for him to manage with his big hands. So after a minute of watching his frustration grow, Sam finally pitched in and helped.

After the blouse was removed, Jack dove at her breasts, sinking his teeth in one right through the cup of her white, cotton bra. Sam squealed with delight as the excitement he generated shot directly from her breast to her clitoris and back again, like one of those lightning bolts from yesterday's storm.

"Jaaack! Stop it! I mean take it off first," she corrected, not wanting him to think she wasn't enjoying the wonderfully erotic sensations he was creating, because she most certainly was!

She lifted up a bit, and Jack reached behind her, easily unhooking her bra with one hand. After slipping her arms out, he tossed it across the room. And then their eyes met.

"Sam, this time I'm not stopping...no matter who tries to interrupt us."

"Good! Because I don't want to stop this time. I want you, Jack! Take me, please," she begged, spreading her legs and letting him in...his narrow hips fitting snugly between her thighs. Jack usually wasn't a man who went right to the main course before the appetizer, but this time he really couldn't wait!

With the long fingers of one hand Jack felt her pussy to see if she was wet. Finding her soaked, he spread her fluids around and around, swiping over her clit a few times before shoving two fingers deep inside her. After only a minute of working her and stretching her, Sam came like a roaring fire engine, screaming her pretty head off.

And now Jack really need to be inside her, so he replaced his fingers with the glans of his erection, the bulbous head dark purple and swollen with need.

Sam didn't flinch or move as he slipped inside her, burying himself up to the balls in her molten flesh.

"God, Sam! I want you so bad," he choked out, his forehead falling to her shoulder as he fought to control his emotions. God, she was so tight, so hot, so everything he imagined her to be and more!

"You have me, Jack! You have me!" She rubbed her hands over his back and felt him shudder. "Jack, it's okay. I want this. I want you!"

Jack slowly lifted his head and closed his eyes as he began to thrust into her. With one hand tangled in her hair, he cupped the back of her head. With the other hand under her hip, he pulled her toward him, using his powerful leg and butt muscles to control his movements.

Over and over again he withdrew almost all the way before plummeting back inside her, falling into her like a lost soul falling into the abyss. But he didn't care because she was the only place he wanted to be.

"Sam, I can't hold out much longer," he said in a strangled whisper.

"I know. I'm close too. ...just...a...few...more...ah...ah...AHHHHH!"

Sam screamed her climax again, her muscles squeezing Jack's cock in a tight embrace before allowing him to find his own release. He screwed his eyes shut as he felt that familiar tightening in his balls, right before a torrent of hot seed shot through his body and into hers. And now she was his.

And after a couple more quick jabs into her, he let his body fall on top of hers, his face buried in her neck. But he didn't stay this way for long, for fear of crushing her. And even though Sam didn't want him to move an inch, he lifted up and pulled his flaccid cock out of her, before falling onto his back on the bed.

"Wow, Jack! That was really worth waiting for," Sam told him honestly, and Jack reached out and found her hand. They just laid there for a few minutes catching their breath, before Sam turned onto her side and put her head on his shoulder. Jack put his arm around her and pulled her close, running his hand up and down her arm.

"Yes, it certainly was. And it's so much better when no one interrupts," he joked, and Sam punched his chest with her fist.

"Now I think there's something else that you should do," she told him, lifting up to look him in the face. He wagged his eyebrows at her suggestively, and she smiled, dimples appearing in her flushed face.

"No, silly! I think you should go and see General Hammond."

"I will under one condition...that you come with me and hold my hand while I get my ass kicked. He's probably not too pleased with me right now."

"So I heard. Come on, Jack, let's go see if you still have a job."

"And if I don't, then what?"

"I earn enough to support two people, Jack."

THE END


End file.
